From Chad Dylan Cooper's Eyes
by Moody1656
Summary: Well this is just what we all want to know and/or do know. What Chad Dylan thinks of the So Random! cast member Sonny Monroe. This is every episode from his eyes. Chad/Sonny T for later parts
1. Sketchy Beginnings

**From Chad Dylan Cooper's Eyes**

**Chapter One**

**Sketchy Beginnings**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Very First Sonny With A Chance story. Hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update each week. This will probably be one of the easier stories for me to write so yeah!**

**Chad's POV**

I scowled at the TV set in my private room. That lame brain sitcom show, if the word show can even apply to that garbage, is going to have a new cast member. Great, as if those idiots weren't hard enough to ignore.

ALL of them are idiots. They're personalities themselves are dull and predictable. How I despise the fact that such an idiotic show can even be compared to _McKenzie Falls_. _The Falls_ has great characters, a plot, and depth. Things that dumb 'funny' garbage can never have.

And now, NOW, they are bringing into their cast a new member. Just great, another idiot to sneer at.

I glared at the TV set and turned it off as I realized there was nothing about myself, or _McKenzie Falls_, on TV. I sighed and leaned my head back on my couch that was sent in from a collection from Paris. That money was put to good use.

I smirked as I imagined what this new nuisance would be like. The announcement had shown a photograph so I know what the new member of _So Random!_ (better off being called _So Retarded!_) looks like. I hope she's not like one of those stupid childish dolts. Hopefully she will at least be like them and mind the boundaries, last thing I need is some girl thinking she can stop our two year feud.

The two stooges, blond wannabee, and weird girl are going to go down even with their latest addition to the cast. A show that bad can only get worse, not better.

I smirk to myself at the thought and sit up shaking my head. That's enough thinking about the _actually_ humorous future in the near future. Why waste my time thinking about that idiotic show anyways?

I look to the coffee table in between my couch and TV and see tomorrow's script. Better to use my time for something worth while. I stretch out an arm and pick up the script to read it to myself for the third time that day. Only dedicated actors get far. And I'm definitely one of them.

I'm not stupid enough to think my good looks will get me everywhere. Sure they get me lots of places but the true genius that is Chad Dylan Cooper is what attracts people to my acting. That and of course my incredible pouty face that no one can ignore. And they say you can't be this gorgeous.

My thoughts bounced back to the new member of _So Random! _and I smirked. At least they finally got someone over there with good looks. Maybe if she could act she'd make a better addition to _The Falls_ than _So Random!_ But then again they only hire failures over there, not actors.

I sighed as Portlyn was talking about something I had no interest in. Hadn't she learned by now not to talk unless we're shooting? I cursed myself for going outside when she was outside as well. Oh well, nothing to do about it now.

A bob of hair near Stage 1 catches my eye. Hm, that's the new girl I guess. "Shush!" I hush the brunette next to me. She stops rambling but pouts before turning to where I'm looking.

Great she's the energetic, optimistic, peppy type. Well she's prettier than the phtograph I'll give her that. Her brown waves bounce the light in a way to only balance out her wide, enthusiastic, grin. First time in Hollywood I guess. "Who's she?" Portlyn asks interrupting my thoughts.

I hold up a hand to shush her as I speculate the other brunette some more. Musician I'm guessing from the guitar case in her hand. That or another crazy person to join them. She walks through one of the double doors to Stage 1 and an equally excited women follows behind. As both disappear I shrug and lean back against the wall of Stage 2.

"Chad?" Portlyn's call causes me to realize she wasn't gone. Oh well guess I should answer her previous question.

"That's the new _So Random!_ girl. Just joined today I guess." I answered briefly before turning around to go back to the wonders of Stage 2. Home sweet Falls.

When I walk inside Portlyn hurries to my side and smiles. "Anyways, the logon berries are gonna be here soon."

"Great," I say half-heartedly. My thoughts can't help but keep going back to the excited brunette next door (sort of speak).

One of the production workers sees us walk in and smiles, "Shooting in ten guys."

**Moody1656: Yup, well that's my attempt…Oh well promise the next will be better! Please review! ******


	2. West Coast Story

**From Chad Dylan Cooper's Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**West Coast Story**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciated each one of them and am taking your advice! So I hope I did better this chapter since now I actually had something good to work with, Chad meeting Sonny. Enjoy!**

**Chad's POV**

"Great job everyone!" One of the producers announced when we finished the last scene. I walked over to my dressing room and picked up my script.

I walked past the meditation hall, stage, etc. and to the exit of Stage 2. I'm kind of in the mood for something sweet and chocolate from the chocolate fountain just isn't enough today. I took the golf cart to the cafeteria and walked toward the fro-yo machine.

Good there's a waitress here. "Excuse me, miss, when you're done with that order I'm gonna need an extra large chocolate." I said while looking at the various toppings.

"Oh, I don't work here."

"Huh," I said without much care placing what I was looking at down before a tray hit my arm.

I looked down before looking up at the person in front of me. "Oh my gosh! I know you! You're—You're—"

I smirked inwardly. Greatest part of the job has to be the fans. I walked over to the large _Mackenzie Falls _poster and motioned from my own face to the large blow up of me. "Him?"

She nodded enthusiastically and I tilted my head giving the same pouty face that I used constantly on my show. One of the many things that made me _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper. After I smiled humored and nodded, "Chad Dylan Cooper."

She pointed at the poster as I walked back over to her, "You're Mackenzie on _Mackenzie Falls!_"

I continued to smile and read her name tag, "And apparently you're Mage."

"Yes!" She answered nodding her head then corrected herself. "No! No." She looked at her name tag and I began to recognize her face. "Mage is my waitress character." There we go she's the new addition to Chuckle City. Hm, that's a good one actually 'Chuckle City'. "And all of this," She motioned to her large body, fat suit I'm guessing. "Belongs to Mage too. Hi I'm Sonny!" She extended her arm out to me.

I smiled back and brought my script up to my level happy I brought a head shot of myself. Man these losers were just so easy to fool. "Sonny? That's a nice name." I began to scrawl on the headshot as she rambled.

"Thank you! You know when I was younger I never really liked it but now it kinda suits me. I mean I had this one friend and her name is—"

I smiled again and passed her the photo, "Here you go." I looked into her eyes completely catching her attention and reached for the tray she had before. "See you later." Silly Sonny, it's time to get acquainted with the boundaries.

I took the tray and turned around as she turned to the picture. I have to admit she wasn't _as _annoying as the rest of _So Random!_ Definitely way more likeable than Tawni. That girl can whine more than a bunch of dogs.

I started nearing the exit of the cafeteria when I heard the beautiful chime of a job well done, "Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!"

I chuckled to myself as I continued to walk out. Sonny welcome to showbiz. You have just been introduced to the dog eat dog world I like to call Hollywood.

I grabbed the golf cart and drove back to Stage 2 sending Portlyn a text message to get everyone outside. Man were they going to scream over at Stage 1. My grin slowly went down with guilt.

She can handle those buffoons I assured myself as I parked outside grabbing one of the strawberry yogurts. Besides they're the enemy and I could care less about them. "Hey Chad!" Portlyn greeted with a grin with three others of _Mackenzie Falls_.

I grinned as she grabbed one more of the strawberry and sat next to me handing everyone else the rest of the fro-yo. "Guess who I got this from?" They knew who but wouldn't guess knowing I wanted to say it. Smart. "One of the dorks from _So Random!_" I said changing the tone of my voice to mocking when I said the show's name.

We all started laughing talking about how dumb and lame each and everyone of them was. I turned to the window looking out to where we were at. Their faces were priceless! "Look there they are!" I laughed pointing them out and we all continued to laugh.

Yeah I not only took their frozen yogurt _I_ took their parking place! Wow, who knew them having that new girl would be so good, for _us_! I shook my head when I saw her pathetic look. Oh man if she didn't get it yet, she would now.

They walked away and I continued to laugh with my co-stars. "This is even better than when we won the Tween Choice Award and embarrassed them on national television!" Portlyn laughed next to me.

I turned to her and smiled. "I didn't think there would be something better than being so popular and good-looking," I paused to raise the tension. "But then that girl comes and makes humiliating them even easier!"

They all laughed and continued talking and praising me, (why shouldn't they though, I'm incredible) but I couldn't help and glance over to Stage 1 again. Half expecting her to still be there with those disappointed eyes.

When we finally went inside I was surprised though when one of the workers called me over. "What's up?"

"You got a message Mr. Cooper." A blond production worker with a headset on her head said handing me a slip of paper and walking off.

_Please meet us, the cast of _So Random!,_ for a peace picnic at the cafeteria in an hour so we can all finally settle our differences! We'll even return your Tween Choice Award._

I stared at the paper blankly. Wow, could they be any more obvious. They were trying to trap us to get back at us! Those dimwits were in for it now! Because Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ get tricked.

I smirked as I began thinking of various ways to stop them. No Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get tricked, Chad Dylan Cooper does the tricking.

I walked back to the rest of the crew and grinned at Portlyn. "Hey Portlyn we're going to need some crazy glue. We're going to show those losers what it means to mess with _Mackenzie Falls_." She smirked and walked off to get someone to get us the glue.

"So," I turned to the rest. "Who's got a camera and _Tween Weekly_'s email?" I paused and then laughed, "Oh right, me!" I remembered my plan and smirked pointing at one of my costars. "You, go get a screw driver." This was going to be great.

It was perfectly set up. It was even greater when we hid and watched them walk to the dining hall with scowls. Our Tween Choice Award was in the blond guy's hand. When we were sure they were inside we came out from our hiding spots and smirked at one another.

Suddenly a snap was heard and I grinned ecstatically. Good thing I placed a camera inside to capture everything.

I laughed as I ran and heard, "We're stuck to our chairs!" And then the victorious, "_Mackenzie Falls_ did this!" They know my work well.

I ran inside and grabbed the statue, "Woohoohoo!" I posed while holding it to make sure they knew we won. "Peace out suckers!" Then I ran around them laughing and outside. Time to send it all to _Tween Weekly_.

The next day came with the stench of victory still there. When I went into my dressing room I gladly saw on my computer the embarrassing pictures and video. You gotta love the internet.

We continued shooting like usual but we were all grinning in our triumph. Of course everything was perfect. Perfect breakfast, perfect embarrassing propaganda, perfect shooting.

All that mattered now wasn't the stupid tiny hint of guilt I felt yesterday because of the new girl; it was the camera and acting. "Sh, time for talking's over." I said my line with only the finesse a great actor like myself can pull off.

"What's the matter with you?!" Portlyn exclaimed.

"What's the matter with me what's the matter with—" I stopped realizing that wasn't her voice. "Those words didn't come out of your mouth." The director yelled 'cut' and annoyance came back knocking at my door.

Scratch my thought about her not being as annoying as the rest, she's worse. I turned to face her, "Wha—" I laughed lightly. "Sort of in the middle of a shoot in here." I explained as simply as I could for her. This girl obviously doesn't get it.

She was unfazed though…weird. "And now you're sort of taking a break." She turned to Portlyn ignoring me for the moment, which again shocked me. "Protlyn you got great legs, let's see how they move." She made that little motion of walking with her fingers and I looked at her curiously.

I turned from the turning actress to the clown in front of me. "Okay well," I turned noticing Portlyn walking. "Stay sad…sweetie!"

Now I'm really mad. How dare she walk into _my_ studio and not only interrupt my shooting but also order me around. "What is your problem?" I ordered this time.

She looked at me with crossed arms, "What's _my_ problem? My problem is that everything my friends …and Tawni told me about you guys was true!" I could only blink bored. Great a sob story. "You _Mackenzie Falls_ people are jerks! And you're like the head jerk! Like the mayor of Jerksville." Is she serious? She must have seen the video. "The head ambassador of Jerkaslovakia."

I couldn't help but laugh and nod as I stopped her endless ramble, "You saw the egg salad video. Yeah, I also direct." I'm not just a pretty face you know.

"We were trying to make peace," She said in a disgusted tone.

Well isn't that just the lie of all lies. "Please, you were trying to trap us." I grinned again at her with an all knowing look. Did she really take me for a fool? ...Hm, I guess she does if she thinks I wouldn't have noticed it was a trap in the first place.

"Trap you? You've obviously been watching your show too much." The production workers were moving the set behind us as she spoke and the lights dimmed. "You know not everything is cut throat and gossipy, sometimes people do things because they're trying to be nice."

My head was tilted and I looked into her eyes like before. "Do they Sonny?" The lights were cut. "Do they really?" Perfect. I took a step forward and put a hand on her arm. "Look it was sweet of you to set up that picnic. It was way sweet." She looked at me with a smile now and I couldn't stop myself from noticing how the light shined off her eyes. "But the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of intentions." I took one of her hands in both of mine from her crossed arms and brought it between us and I noticed the slightest darkening of her skin. She looked at our hands before back to me, "Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so." I tightened my grip on her hand and again noticed another thing about her, her skin was incredibly soft and her hands felt great in my own.

"Oh Chad Dylan," Sonny began.

"Sh," I brought my index finger to her lips while my other fingers lightly touched her chin. I smiled lightly as I repeated my line. "Time for talking's over. I must go." I slowly drifted back enjoying her dazed look and gently let her hand slide between mine. "So run, run back to your show." I let her hands drop now and waved walking backwards to the others as she was still dazed. "And put your sweet little dreams of peace to rest."

And that's why I'm the best.

Unfortunately it didn't end there like I'd wanted. She came back to my stage again later as I was being prepared for another scene. "Musical chairs?" Her stupid, silly, childish idea only proved that she did belong over with those losers. "You're challenging us to musical chairs?" Wow this girl was in over her head.

However with the most serious look she answered, "You heard me."

Wow. "That's a game for children between the ages of four and seven." Does she even realize that?

"Which makes it suitable for you." She smirked.

Ugh, I'm getting tired of this. I motioned for the make up artist next to me to leave before turning my attention back to Sonny. "Look," I said standing. "I don't know how much free time you have over there in 'Chuckle City'." I made my way to the buffet table and she followed. I grabbed a water bottle and turned back to her. "But over here on _Mackenzie Falls_ we have some serious acting to do." And with my hand I shooed her away.

"Oh my gosh. You really are a drama snob, and you do think you're better than us."

She's starting to learn. "No, not better. Just different…in a better way." I paused realizing how that sounded and shook my head. "We act." I summed up knowing that was enough to explain.

"Okay, I see what's going on here. You're afraid we might be better than you in something." Wow does she have it wrong.

I picked up my script again. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Except musical chairs."

"_Especially_…musical chairs." I trailed off with a scoff. She's delusional that's it.

"Fine!" I turned back to my script. I refuse to waste more of my time on _Sonny_. "We win we get our parking space back, we get _your_ table, _and_ you have to buy us a new toilet paper roller." I signed something as she pouted with crossed arms.

I shook my head after signing, "No, we're not doing that."

She then did the most immature thing she could have done then…she made clocking sounds. "Did I just hear afraid?" I laughed lightly rolling my eyes. She then raised her voice and bocked louder.

"O-Okay! Cut it out!" I shouted at her. She only went louder! "Stop it." She did. "You're acting like a fool."

She grinned, "Actually I'm acting like a chicken. _I'm_ not afraid to act like a fool!" This time she made her arms like wings and flapped them around while bocking some more.

"Cut it out! Cut it out!" She stopped for a bit but then kept going again. "Stop—Stop it! There are people starting to stare."

I walked around her and toward my seat again but again she followed and bocked! I turned back to face her and raised a finger, "Will you just quit your bocking!?"

"Fine!"

"Yeah, fine we'll do it!" How about that huh!? "Okay? And when we win, you have to go on your show and say that _Mackenzie Falls _is better than _So Random!_" Let's see how enthusiastic you are when you finally admit your defeat.

"Fine! But when we win you'll have to go on your show and say something nice about _So Random!_!" She's seriously insane if she thinks she can add to hers.

"No. No. No, no, no. We're not doing that. You already told me your terms, you don't get to keep adding stuff." I told her matter of fact. Again she bocked! "No, no! Those were my terms! You can't just use _my_ terms!" I tried to turn the top off the water bottle but she was getting even more annoying and I snapped. "FINE I'LL PLAY YOU AT MUSICAL CHAIRS!"

"Fine!" She exclaimed back to normal. "See you at noon!"

"Yes you will!!!" I seethed breathing in deeply and raggedly. I looked her from below then up, "You smell like ham."

"I've seen you're acting," She paused doing the same to me. "That makes two of us." She turned and stomped away.

I was left open mouthed. Some mediocre _comedian_ just insulted _my_ acting! No one insults my acting!

I looked down to the ground. This girl is something else. I closed my mouth and blinked a few times. Even more no girl ever made me think so much.

Noon came and we walked over to the dining hall. They really are losers. They're actually practicing. Sonny chanted as they did, "We're walking, we're walking, we're walking, walking, sit!"

They didn't notice us until the blond hurt himself and they all stood up from their crouch. "Well," He said. "If it isn't Chad Dylan _Pooper_!" No wonder they're show sucks. They have people like them doing the comedy.

"Easy G, easy. Save it for the chairs, save it for the chairs."

I rolled my eyes and walked in with my costars trailing behind. "Look, let's just get this over with. Gotta get my teeth bleached in twenty minutes." I'd be surprised if some of them even ever saw a toothbrush. "Did you know there's 80 different shades of white?"

Time passed by until it was only the two of us facing off. Oh this would be great. Time to show little Miss Sonny to show Chad Dylan Cooper some respect. "Looks like it's just you, me, and one more thing _your not gonna get_." I mocked.

She stayed stubborn though, "You're acting pretty confident for someone who's going to lose."

I fake laughed. "At least I can act."

"Can you Chad, can you really?" She used my line.

That threw me off for a second before I snapped out of it and kept my head in the game. Wow…I'm getting worked up over a kid game. "See that? She's giving it right back to 'im!"

"We might actually win."

"We can have a new toilet paper holder by sundown!"

The _So Random!_ cast began chanting and I studied her face. It remained stubborn but paid no one else any mind but me as she challenged me with her glare.

"Ow!" She exclaimed tumbling down. It surprised me that her 'friends' groaned 'No' rather than help her. Sonny was on the ground holding her ankle in pain. "Ow, it's my ankle! It really hurts! I think something snapped!"

Man that looked like it hurt. "Oh man, that looks really serious." I seemed to be the only one who cared though. I walked around the back of the chair while looking at her. "We better get you to a doctor. Just take my hand." I extended my hand out for her and she looked up reaching for it.

One second later I found my body connecting with the ground and her sitting on the chair once again repeating what I said and did, "Peace out suckers!"

I looked up at her from the ground incredulous, my hair probably a mess. "You tricked me!"

"No," She shook her head before running her hands through her hair. "I was acting."

She's something else, I muse. "Not bad," I say actually impressed. "Maybe there's a spot for you on _Mackenzie Falls_." As I say and think that I see Portlyn next to me. "Yeah after Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident." After all if someone as interesting like her will be on the set she should be playing my character's love interest. Even if Portlyn has to leave.

I probably shouldn't have said that though because Portlyn walked out crying. Oh well, I'll apologize later. Maybe.

Sonny shrugged, "Thanks but my home's right here in Chuckle City, on a show called _So Random! _So," I watched her honestly intrigued. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere Chad Dylan Cooper." The four next to her gasped and she narrowed her eyes annoyed. I looked at them confused, but was actually bemused by her reaction. "Really, we're doing that again?"

Everyone walked out of the room some time later and I stayed, sitting in the winning chair. Once again I was thinking about the bouncy brunette. She's certainly not what I thought she'd be. Or as annoying as I thought. Actually I find myself slightly wanting her to be closer to us at the _Falls_. Well actually to me.

I sighed running a hand over my face and stood up. I still had to go and keep up my end of the deal. I smiled walking out of the dining hall. Amused, that I actually think musical chairs really isn't that bad of a game.

**AN://**

**Moody1656: There it is! Chapter 2 and I'm really happy with it! I'm sorry that it's like the whole episode rewritten but the point of this story is what Chad's thoughts throughout everything are. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going straight to work on chapter 3 so I can later do 4 when it's out and wait till next week for episode 5! Please review!**


	3. Sonny At The Falls

**From Chad Dylan Cooper's Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**Sonny At The Falls**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Hey guys here's the latest chappie and the explanation for my delay is at the bottom. Anyways I really hope you guys start to see how Chad's character is developing here, as well as his feelings for Sonny. K, on with the story!**

**Chad's POV**

There's nothing better than eating lunch after a perfect performance on set. I walked into the cafeteria with my head held high, and why shouldn't I? I deserve the passing glances and longing stares I'm getting. It's great to be me.

And one of the many reasons it's great to be me is I'm not stuck in some stupid half rate show. I muse as I see three members of the _So random!_ cast in front of today's special. Another perk of being me, I'm not stuck eating that gruel. "Speaking of shiny coats…" Sonny said as I neared them and regarded me with a half interested look. "Chad." She said as a greeting.

I quirked an eyebrow as I stopped in front of them, "Sonny." I turned and saw the other two. "Cloudy, Rainy." I shrugged with mild interest. They're not worth my time to know their names anyways.

"We have names." Rainy said somewhat angry. Hm, that's pretty amusing. He thinks I care about each person on that show.

"Yeah," I said with an amused grin. "But remembering them would take effort and interest, and—excuse me." I said walking past them. Not worth any effort to explain things to them.

"You can't just cut in front of us like that!" Sonny exclaimed shocked I'd actually do this.

That made me laugh, "Yeah they also said I couldn't be this handsome, and yet" I paused and I pointed at myself. "Here I am." I turned from their shocked expressions, well at least Sonny's shocked expression I don't pay the others much interest, and to the cafeteria lady and smiled charmingly. "So what's for lunch, Brenda?"

She grinned back a slightly toothless grin and uncovered a silver platter, "Porter house steak." I straightened up to get the steak, oh the delicious steak I could get and they couldn't. "Juicy and tender…Just like last night's episode of _Mackenzie Falls."_

I grinned and backed away slowly with my steak in hand sending her a pointed gun sign. Yup, it's great to be me. I went to the roped table where we _Mackenzie Falls_ people sat and took my seat at the end. Everyone greeted me and I nodded at them with a smile as a response.

After some time Portlyn came and sat down with her lobster. I glanced back at the cast of _So Random! _and smirked. I tapped my glass with a spoon and stood up holding the container of orange soda up. "All hail _Mackenzie Falls!_ To me," I smirked looking back at my cast mates. "Chad Dylan Cooper." I slightly shook my head in humor and they all exclaimed 'Huzzah' before we took a drink out of our glasses.

Definitely good to be me, I mused before sitting down to talk to them again.

The conversation carried on casually and well, one of the good things about being part of this show is everyone got along even with all our defects. Well all their defects, my only defect is being so amazing at everything. I mean seriously how many people can act, direct and produce. Not many and I'm one.

"And a pooperang!" Sonny's sudden exclamation made everyone's heads turn and my thoughts drift away. Wow. She looked pathetic. She noticed the eyes on her and laughed awkwardly, "What? Can't a girl say pooperang in a crowded cafeteria?" Really pathetic actually. I watched as she bent down sadly and picked up some papers off the ground.

I could use this to my—by that I of course mean _Mackenzie Falls_ advantage. I turned to my costars. "Hey look at that," I turned my head toward her causing everyone to turn as well. "There's trouble over at Chuckle City." To make sure they understood I turned back and motioned at us all, "That's good for us."

Of course someone had to not understand and Portlyn asked what maybe some of the others were wondering, "It is?"

I nodded before turning back in my chair to watch her as she stacked her papers sullenly. "Yeah, ever since Sonny joined the cast they've gotten so much more popular than they used to be. We need to," I made my hands go down in an angle so they were pointed, "drive a wedge between her and the others, you know."

"I mean, if we don't act soon," Now I turned back to them in all seriousness. They had to realize this fact. "Dare I say it, they might become more popular than us." Understanding the gravity of it all they gasped and looked at me with scared eyes. They didn't want me to say it, and I knew that. "I had to say it!" I turned to look at the Wisconsin girl, how I remember that I don't even know, before continuing. "I dared myself."

I stood up from the table and shook my shoulders to adjust my jacket and adjusted my tie as well. I was at her table now but she didn't even look up so I leaned against one of the chairs next to her and decided to get her attention. "So," I said catching her attention and smiled, "pooperang, really?"

She turned to me and smiled bitterly. "Yeah, really." Her tone is bitter too.

That took me by surprise. Here I am trying to pretend to be nice, _pretend,_ and she snaps at me like I was the one who left her by herself at a table. My smile dropped, "Well I thought it was funny." I adjusted my jacket again and sat down in the chair. "Almost choked on my bananas foster."

"I'm glad somebody laughed," She said with still a hint of sadness in her tone. Hm, she really is upset. At least she's loosening up and not tossing salt in my eyes for crossing the boundary of rivalry and sitting down next to her. "Wait, we have bananas foster?"

Out of nowhere Brenda came walking past us with the dessert cart, only for the _Falls_ of course. "They do you don't." She grumbled restating my thought.

"You know Sonny, it didn't seem like your friends were very supportive," I saw her head move slightly to face me better and could tell by her expression I hit the nail on the head. I'm not just a pretty face after all. "It was almost like they were dissing you."

"No," She automatically answered with a smile. "Them mocking me and making fun of my idea was just their way of—" Sonny seemed to be going somewhere with this at first but then her expression went back to depressed. Wow this seems to happen a lot. "—mocking me and making fun of my idea."

"Ah, you do things differently at _So Random!_." I gestured at myself with both hands when I said the next part, "I mean at _The Falls_ when one of us cries we all cry." I gave her a second to think about that, and she did, before continuing. "I just assumed when one of you laughs, you all laugh."

She didn't look at me when she answered and it was clear she was unsure. "Yeah, I mean, I guess they could have been a little more supportive—" Hook, line and sinker.

I leaned forward toward her and smiled, "Sounds like somebody needs a shoulder to laugh on."

She seemed to appreciate my offer because her big brown doe eyes got brighter and she smiled slightly again, "Are you offering me your shoulder?"

I rose from my seat and moved right next to her. "I'm offering you, all of our shoulders." I placed my arm around her and extended the other arm out to the best table in the cafeteria. They did their part and pointed their shoulders toward her to assure her of my statement. Portlyn even nodded and pointed at hers.

She let out a weak laugh and I turned to give her my full attention again, "They are nice shoulders."

"Look I know we have this stupid rivalry between our two shows," Which she doesn't seem to really believe in anyways or else she'd have told me to leave minutes ago. "But it doesn't _have_ to be that way, right?" I asked at her other side now.

I had her. "Well I guess." She shrugged and that big smile I first saw her with and first met her with reappeared on her face.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked urging. "Why don't you take a break from _So Random! _and come hang out at the _Falls_?" I moved again and drifted to her other side and stared out into the distance, "_Mackenzie Falls._ A quaint little town nestled at the corner or life," I paused as she sunk it all in. "And dreams."

"So…" She began as we both kept staring out before turning her head slightly but not her eyes. "Stage 2?"

I turned to her, "Yeah Stage 2." I think I might have said that too eagerly. Ah well, why not be eager when you're in the middle of destroying the competition. They really do take her for granted over there.

"Cool," Sonny grinned brightly and I walked back to my table content with the outcome of Phase 1 of my plan.

Sonny Munroe, welcome to _The Falls_; where all I said is true if you're actually one of us.

I was once again outside of Stage 2 when she came. Whether it was from being anxious for her to show up or because I just am getting tired of the boring routine in Stage 2 I'm not quite sure of. Maybe a little of both.

I led her inside and instantly saw her eyes grow huge. Almost as large as when I saw her when she arrived. "Wow," she said in awe as she looked around and was handed a logan berry smoothie. "You guys have this every day?" She asked shocked.

I looked at her curiously, "What the logan berry smoothies?" I scoffed at that thought, "Oh, no. The logan berries only ripe one fortnight a year" I said clearly impressing her. Strange, I feel proud I can do that though it's a small feat. I shook the thought and raised my cup with her still by my side, "To the logan berry!"

The five at the lounge rose their own cups with a mighty, "Huzzah!"

We all smiled humored and put down our cups. I turned to her to further impress her, "Number one show gets the number one perks." Her eyes were still bright and admiring as she remained quiet in awe. I snapped my attention from her and turned to everyone, "Everyone, you all remember Sonny."

"Huzzah!"

I chuckled a bit proud that they followed along so well, really does make me feel like a king around here. "You know what feels great after being dissed by your friends," Not that I'd know since there's nothing bad to say about me. "The magic fingers of Yoku," I finished motioning my head over to where Portlyn stood next to Yoku and motioned to her as well.

She bowed and Sonny laughed a bit. "Well," She said her bright smile back on her face. "I can't say no-ku to Yo-ku." And there goes her attempt at comedy again. Why can't she just leave that and be one of us, really it's not that great being in comedy.

I rose my hand and singled everybody to laugh as her head was turned ad she rushed over before cutting it out letting everyone know to stop laughing. I reached the massage table after she lay and let out a content sigh. Yoku began the massage and she laughed as her voice trembled, "Now I know what it feels like to be a cell phone on vi-i-i-brate." I forced laughter out of my lips and turned to the others and motioned them to laugh as well before stopping and turning my attention back to her.

After some time I left Sonny in the hands of the attendants in the studio and left to my dressing room to brush up on the next scene on the _Falls_. About half an hour passed by when I remembered she was in the studio.

I left the dressing room wondering what things would be like if she had never joined _So Random!_ Things would probably harder when it came to messing with those _comedians_. I smiled to myself and then my thoughts wandered. What if she had been chosen to be on _Mackenzie Falls _instead, I thought. What would of happened if she'd of taken me up on my offer of joining us for real?

I realized how foolish I was being and shook the thoughts from my head just in time to see Portlyn smiling at me. She must have noticed me walking down the hall. "Hey Chad, where are you going?"

I smirked, "Going to go check up on Sonny. Who knows what could happen after leaving someone from_ So Random!_ unsupervised with the chocolate fountain for so long." She laughed and decided to tag along.

We turned the corner just in time to hear her talk to the mani-pedi girl. "I can't decide whether I want a daisy or a rose on my big toe." The girl just nodded and turned to her things when an idea suddenly sparked in her mind. "Oh, can I get a daisy and can you make it smell like a rose?"

Geez…_this_ is what she's making them do for her? I can't help but roll my eyes. Really I think ones you go into a comedy show you get absorbed by the idiocy and slowly turn into a hick yourself. First sign….well whatever _that_ was.

I moved back away from Portlyn and around to stand next to Sonny's side, placing my elbow on the seat she sat in. "Hey, you enjoying yourself?" I asked with a smile.

Of course she beats mine with her larger one, least she's not as upset any more…if she even is upset still. But then again why should I care? "Oh, yeah." She said before raising her foot. "Smell my big toe."

I look down at her foot wondering how it's even possible for someone to come up with such a weird request so casually. "I'm good, thanks." Yeah 'cause that wasn't weird at all.

Portlyn grabbed my elbow, "Oh, oh." I turn my head to where she's looking. It's the Chuckle City patrol. "Looks like we've got some unwanted visitors." She said holding onto my arm.

"Haha, excuse me." I said before walking over to the four with Portlyn.

As soon as we reach them the blonde one, Tony or something I think, gets straight to the point as soon as we reach them. "I'd like to talk to you," She said holding up a finger. I briefly notice the other three went off different ways.

Before I have the chance to snap a witty remark Portlyn steps in between us and interrupts, "Is that word '_goodbye'_?"

She fake laughs as she says, "Well if I was talking to _you_," She mocked raising a hand then dropping it, "the word would be _moisturize_ or _exfoliate_." As she said that she motioned to various parts of Portlyn's face.

Right after she grabs my arm and pulls me forward as I stare at her with my mouth open after her remark.

We were in the middle of a pointless conversation about the steak we get at the cafeteria when an echo of 'Sonny' sounds through the room ending with the girl herself popping out of a towel on the massage table. "What am I doing here?" She laughs awkwardly as they all glare at her and then puts her face down. Perfect. The plan's going well.

They left angrily and Sonny went after them trying to get them to stop. Wow, this wedge thing is actually easier than I thought. "So…" Portlyn said after they left. "What now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask with my hands in my pockets while smirking and staring at the studio double doors. I could feel her watching me expectantly so I just chuckled and turned, leaving her behind with one last statement; "We wait for them to do the hard parts for us."

"Do you think she'll be back later?" She asked following me as I walked over to the dessert table.

I look at her with a raised eyebrow and place my right hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, they're probably so mad at her right now she'd rather be here with us." A grin stretched her lips and knowing she was satisfied I grabbed a cookie and walked over to my seat to wait.

It didn't take long, soon she came walking back in through the Stage 2 doors and walked over to me. "Back so soon?" I asked amused.

Her frown lessened and she looked at me weakly, as if I could fix things. "We had a fight…"

Obviously. I nodded and stood up, "How about we give you the _complete_ treatment we get at the _Falls_?" She smiled lightly and nodded. "Cool, follow me. First stop, wardrobe." Oh this was going to get them so mad.

The next day at the lunch table she was sitting with us. Unfortunately…she was playing with a lobster. I'd like to say sometimes what she did was funny but no, it had to be overpowered by how immature it is.

I glanced over at the three other girls in the table, none of the guys had shown up yet, and noticed how weirded out they were. For some reason though, even though I know she's being strange by playing with a…lobster, I felt as though they shouldn't be allowed to judge her. Only I can, I mean really it would only make sense for someone with hardly any bad qualities to judge others (they had their faults), right?

"Mahhh, I'm drowning in butter! Help me!" She exclaimed in a weird gruff voice. Okay maybe it is a bit justified. "Mahhh!" She laughed amused but I just looked at her to the lobster and back not finding the situation funny at all.

"I don't get it," Portlyn said looking at the lobster confused and moving her finger while pointing at it.

"Well I-I'm pretending to be a lobster that's drowning in butter," She said moving the lobster and smiling. "That's why I'm using the funny voice." She finished explaining. "Aaah."

Portlyn smiled and moved closer to Sonny explaining a very important point to her too, "Lobsters don't talk."

Sonny laughed and sighed at the same time somehow and answered, "No, but a lobster would understand this joke." I smiled lightly before turning back to my food before the Chuckle City clowns came in laughing.

She looked over at them sad and forced a laugh out of her lips, "Hahahaha! Oh my gosh!" She slammed her palm against the table exaggerating. "You are so funny—hahaha!!" She then returned to her depressed look before noticing the lobster again and playing with it laughing again.

Then that one guy, Cloudy, started making armpit fart noises. While I avoided looking, disgusted of course, she burst out laughing. I stood up tired of this and then pulled Sonny's chair back for her to show her how much we care—fake care.

I have to admit she looks awfully cute in that uniform. She really should join us at _The Falls_. Ah well, guess I'll stick to ruining her relationship with the clowns.

I let her walk ahead of me and she laughed absently as we passed the losers' talble. Tawni started to force laughter too and the others joined. She stopped at the door and started laughing again but I just went on ahead.

Few seconds later she caught up and was at my side again, "Sorry."

I smirked and brought on the Chad charm, "Don't worry about it, I mean I can't understand how hard it must be to see your friends completely happy without you, but I'm sure it sucks. Just don't worry; you got _The Falls_ with you now."

She looked down sadly but smiled bitterly, "Yeah, I guess they really are happy to see me gone." Her big brown eyes looked up at me and her sparkling smile met my gaze again, "Thanks for being here for me Chad." I pushed back the stupid guilt as far as I could but ended up deciding to show her something special to at least clear my head a bit.

"So you up for something a bit more Zen?" I led her to Stage 2 again and walked her to the meditation room.

She sighed when we got there and turned to me, "Thanks again for taking me in, Chad." I looked up at the ceiling to avoid those feelings of guilt again. "I was so bummed earlier—" She started raising her voice and just when I snapped my head back to her everyone in the meditation room shushed her.

I chuckled awkwardly and whispered while moving my hand to emphasize the room, "This is the _Mackenzie Falls_ meditation room." I pointed my thumbs down and then up, "You gotta keep your voice down and your vibe up."

She seemed to understand and turned from me to the others. Stretching her arms out she began apologizing, "Sorry I'm-I'm new and—" They shushed her again and I shook my head. Ok so it was a bad idea. Sonny turned back to me and smiled, "You know what?" She started walking backwards. "My vibe is a little dry, so I'm just gonna get some Ice water."

I nodded and started walking opposite of her in the same direction. I started to turn and she slammed into the gong. I turned to face her again and scratched my ear awkwardly. Sonny looked at the gong awkwardly saying, "Dinner's ready!" Then she grabbed the thing they hit the gong with and hit the gong again. "We're now serving hush puppies, so hush!" She laughed again and hit the gong again.

She tried to laugh it off and I rolled my eyes as everyone shushed her again. I walked over to her and dropped a meditation pillow—mat—thing for her, while I held another for me. I started to open my mouth say something but she cut me short.

"Yeah, I get it; vibes up," She pointed up like I had then moved around the cushion thing to start sitting, "Sonny down."

I nodded and placed mine behind her next to the gong. First I made sure she'd sit and just relax before I started to move to sit myself. I didn't get the chance to yet when my cell went off.

I groaned and ran my hand over my face frustrated wit all the drama—and not good drama like on _Mackenzie Falls_ this is bad, off set, annoying, _So Random!_ cast drama. AS I thought the call was from security.

"What's—" Sonny began to ask loudly. "What's up?" She asked in a whisper learning finally. Well that settles one problem for now.

I smiled down at her charmingly, as usual, and shrugged; "Just the normal; some crazy fans trying to break in to meet the great Chad Dylan Cooper." She rolled her eyes like she didn't think I am and turned around, clearly going to ignore me. "Don't make any noise." I warned in a whisper before walking off to the entrance of Stage 2.

Once there I saw the new security guard I hired, Reggie, holding the midget from _So Random!_ in the air. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and nodded at the large man, "Thanks for calling me Reggie." He nodded back and I turned my attention to the girl. "What do _you_ want?"

She kept flailing around in the air. "I need to speak to Sonny, and the big _palooka_ here won't let me through!" She answered glaring at him.

She acts like she should be let in. This is Stage 2 not Stage 1. "Well he's doing his job, kay?" I turned to Reggie and patted his shoulder, "Big guy's paid to palook."

I motioned to him to put her on the ground and he followed orders. She glared at him though, like _she_ could do anything, and moved on to threaten him. "Two more seconds and you would've been saying hello to lefty!" She actually started to shake her fist at him.

I couldn't help but stare at her in humor before turning to Reggie to see he was amused too. We both shook our heads before turning away, I turned to what's her name. "Now look, after you **barged** onto our stage earlier I had to hire Reggie here." I explained patting the big guy himself. "And put your pictures up on the…" I turned pointing at the wall with bold **DO NOT ADMIT** above it along with Reggie. "...Do Not Admit Wall."

She turned and started to look over it. Yeah I had some guys in production take care of getting the pictures, fingerprints, heights, oh and the names. Hm…midget's name is Zora. Ah well I'll forget it later.

She turned and looked at me strangely, "Why is Zac Efron up there?"

"Cause it's my wall. And I like saying 'I ban Zac Efron'."" I explained seriously to show her how utterly grave this is. Frickin' pretty boy Zac Efron and people thinking he's better looking than me. Those are all dumb Chad Dylan Cooper haters who have been brain washed by that dumb brunette's not as sparkly as mine eyes and how much he shows off his abs. Hey just cause I don't go walking around shirtless all the time doesn't mean I don't have a lot to brag about. Frickin Zac Efron. "There will come a day when Zac Efron comes knocking on that door and he's like 'Hey can I come in'?" With his lame little I think I'm better than Chad voice. "And I'll be like 'Oh no, you're banned'." In my awesome I _know_ I'm better than Zac Efron voice with my perfectly tousled hair and pouty lips that I've perfected as Mackenzie! So take that _Zac Efron_!

"W-Well we want Sonny back!" Zo—hm lost it—the midget interrupted my victorious thoughts.

Funny she thinks Sonny'll go back. Not as long as they're treating her that badly…and leading her to us. "Well she can't see you now," I said remembering how I left her in the meditation room.

"Well," She said unsure. "When will—"

"She's tied up. For good." I added for emphasis of my point. Seriously she's better off with us anyways. "Kay, she's one of us now." And she'll stay this way for a long time. Soon we'll steal her from _So Random!_ for good, she'll leave _comedy_ for good, join _Mackenzie Falls_ as the new female role, and to top it all off be my love interest—so we have more to rub in those dorks' faces!

The gong went off again. "Sorry," Sonny's apology was heard. Geez can't keep quiet at all for like two minutes.

That's enough joking around, time to fix her mess again so everyone doesn't start making her feel unwelcome and make her run back. I sighed shaking my head and walking back into Stage 2.

- - - -

"Let's see those pouty faces." I was completely concentrating on my acting now. I took my cue and turned with the said pouty face on, looking on into the distance. "I know I've taken you from your world, your friends, from everything you've ever loved. I walked over to the hedge and absent mindedly ran my hand over the leaves. "But trust me, you'll be happier here." I turned to Portlyn right on cue again, "You trust me, don't you?"

She started nodding, "No, I'm not sure I do."

"Of course you trust me," I insiste—oh wait no lips moving again. Are you kidding me? Again! "Wait, who is talking while I'm acting?!" Seriously, I can't get through one scene!

Nobody answered or ratted the person out. Cowards. Fine I see they've learned their lesson. "Retake." The director announced.

I sighed and turned back around ready for the cue again. "Sonny!" Wrong cue…Are you kidding me!

I turned around and saw four Halloweeners inside the studio. Wow they are really lamer than I thought.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny exclaimed. I started to smirk seeing she didn't want them here. Wait why are they—Reggie's fired. "Oh my gosh! You're the lame super heroes." Hold up, that sounded happy.

"We're now called Loser Force Four!" Rainy shouted and they all made weird poses.

"Aw, you gave us a name." Again with the happy. Sop that.

I turned to Portlyn who tugged at my sleeve, "What are _they_ doing here?"

I shrugged really not sure how to answer, "Who knows, but they're not sticking around." I walked around the hedge and over to where Sonny was along with other members of _The Falls_.

"We're here to apologize to you and ask you to come back!" Cloudy exclaimed.

Right on time Portlyn threw in her two cents, "Maybe she doesn't want to come back to you _losers_."

Seriously they look like bigger clowns than usual. "Correction, Loser Force Four!"

"Wow, never seen a group of losers so proud to call themselves losers." I said satisfied with their lack of a response.

That's when she turned around to face me, "Well you know what? I'm proudly calling myself a loser too." She walked over to them and smiled. "So I guess this makes us, Loser Force Five." She posed like they had and then laughed, "C'mon guys, Loser Force Five."

"W-Wait, you guys are making up?" I asked incredulous. After everything I did she's going back with them?

"Yes we are." Sonny smiled satisfied, turning to the Chuckle City gang.

That left me stumped. I was nice to her, I gave her a place to stay at when she was down, told everyone to be nice to her, I let her stay when she was kicked out of her own stage, gave her lobster, tried to help her cheer up, I didn't say anything mean when she screwed up in the meditation room, I hired security so she could stay, I even let her sit on one of our chairs! Why is she leaving? I gave her everything; even if some of it was fake I thought I'd gotten through to her. I mean I even gave her the uniform so she could fit in.

"But that ruins Chad's plan." Oh crap.

"What plan?" She asked already back to glaring at me.

"I don't have a plan." I defended myself urgently trying to wish that for once Portlyn got a hint.

"Sure you do!" Then she turned to the four intruders and Sonny. "Keep you guys fighting with each other, so _Mackenzie Falls_ can stay number one."

I stammered trying to get her to shush. "Please, don't talk without a script."

"So you were just pretending to be my friend." Oh geez, someone looks angry. Ugh, but what am I supposed to do? I try to defend myself and tell her it was just like that at first she'll probably still be angry and hate me but everyone on _The Falls_ will also hate me, or I can lie and stay on good terms with my cast and go back to normal hated by Sonny.

"Ok," I said deciding on my choice. "Y-yeah, I saw an opportunity and I came knocked."

"Well guess what?" Hostile tone's back too. "I'm knocking back, and I'm sticking with my real friends!"

"We have a code!" What's her name said bringing out a scroll from nowhere.

I stared at it for a bit before shaking my head. "Yeah, ok, well we have a chocolate fountain! So what do you think about that!" I said making a hand sign for emphasis.

"You wanna know what I think about that? I'll tell you what I think about that." Sonny said stepping forward and for a bit I was hoping that would make it so she stayed. "Take what you can and run!"

After that they all rushed over to our snack bar and took as much as they could. Me and the other guys moved the girls back so they wouldn't get trampled by their rushing. "No hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I yelled after them. "No, no, no; you can't take the logan berries!" Sonny laughed and nodded carrying them away. "No, not the logan berries!" She just continued to laugh and ran after her _firneds._

"Great now we don't have ay logan berries." Portlyn complained once they were gone for good.

I just ignored her and stared at the door waiting for her to come back and say it was just a joke and she didn't believe anything and would stay at Stage 2, coming back with the logan berries, and staying here to hit the gong again.

**AN://**

**Moody1656: So there's chapter three after much delay. But in my defense this chapter took forever and then I had no internet for like a month, then I had STAR tests, and English projects, and then finals. Anyways I finally got to write since there's no more school and I've worked on it two days straight. So please guys review. I'd appreciate it a lot and I'll update in two or three days I promise. I wanna get something in before I have to go to summer school and tennis practice. And no it's just a get ahead class so I'm gonna have to put some work into the class cause I know nothing.**


	4. You've Got Fanmail

**From Chad Dylan Cooper's Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

**You've Got Fanmail**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Kay, so I totally had rewrite this whole thing so please understand the time delay. Read my profile for further explanation please. Now to not waste anymore time ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Chad's POV**

Tawni looks at me strangely as I enter her room. "Uh, Chad? What do you think you're doing here?"

I smirk ready to show off, cause somebody here needs to know what real actors do, but as I open my mouth Lenard I think hands her a stach of letters. "Here's your mail, Tawni."

She puts down her mirror and claps, "Yay! Fanmail!" She starts flipping through them ignoring I was even there as Lucas starts digging through the mail cart he had with him.

I clear my throat and raise an eyebrow, "Don't you wanna know why I'm following Jeremy here?" She looked up at me confused and I sighed. "I'm following him to get ready for a new part I got in a movie as a mail delivery guy. It's a small but crucial role." I smiled proudly and she just turned to Jeremiah.

"Wait," She said thoughtfully and I was sure she'd start going off. She turned to Jim and said, "I thought your name was Josh." Great she's ignoring me! How rude! Here I am being polite and descent to her and she blows me off! I guess I'll just brag to Sonny, then I'll get a good reaction she'll be all 'aw, I'm so jealous Chad Dylan Cooper is so awesome and handsome! I would totally date him if I thought I was worthy enough for his Adonis charm! Why can't I be super rich, cool, famous, and gorgeous like Chad? Chad will you just make out with me so your awesomeness rubs off on me even if just a little?' Yeah that'd be awesome. I'll wait for Sonny.

Jude gave Tawni another stack of letters. Hm, looks bigger than the first. "It is. Can you give these to Sonny when you see her?"

"What?! These can't all be Sonny's!" Tawni exclaimed hurting my eardrums. Well it makes sense since Sonny is new, and cute...especially when she smiles.

"Oh right. Sorry," James saidgrabbing the stack and Tawni smiled. Talk about envy. Wonder what she'd do if she saw my daily garbage bags of fanmail? I took out my notepad and pencil and scribbled down: _Note to self: next time you come to brag to the Randoms bring fanmail. _Jack took out one letter from the pile and put it back in the cart before handing it back to Tawni, "One was Nico's."

Tawni pouted and slammed the letters down on her dresser. "Fine!"

"See ya," I said walking out behind Jr.

"Hey Josh," I hear Sonny's voice as we walk out.

Jack turned his head slightly, "Hey Sonny, what's up."

I pass by her and just nod, "Hey."

"Chad? What are you doing? And why are you doing it over here at _So Random!_?" She asked shocked and following.

I stopped and turned to her, I'm so glad she asked. Here goes the bragging from me and glorification from her. "Well I'm not _just_ the star of _Mackenzie Falls_, America's number one tween drama." She looked at me expectantly and I put my hands in my pockets. "I also got a part in a movie."

"Hm, I still don't know why you're here." She said kinda impatiently. Geez, I thought she'd put two and two together. Oh well I guess I just get to keep explaining.

I took in a breath and stepped forward moving my left hand toward her. "I'm playing a mail delivery guy. He's--works at a high powered law firm. It's a small but crucial role." I waited a second and she nodded in understanding so I stepped back and batted Jeff. "That's why I'm following my good buddy Jeff here around."

"It's Josh."

"Who's Josh?" I asked confused. Where'd this Josh guy come up from? Seriously?

"That would be me," Jake said.

"Well, good luck." She said before walking away.

I smiled. Sure it wasn't what I expected but at least she wishes me luck. "Thank you."

She turned and looked at me like she was annoyed, "I was talking to Josh."

Again with the Josh guy. Is she seeing things or something? Wait! She just totally blew me off like Tawni! I scowled before following Jay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good half hour now that I'd been following Josh around the _So Random!_ studio when we started to walk by where Sonny was again. She was in a weird baby type thing, probably another dumb un-funny sketch, talking to the producer from her show; Melvin I think his name was. "Here's your fanmail Marshall." Josh said handing a stack of letters and pushing the cart ahead still.

I paused for a second and took out my notepad and clicked my pen; "Annouce mail, _then _present mail." I kept walking as I followed Josh still.

I wonder when he'll let me push that cart?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes passed since I made anymore notes. I think I'm learning really fast. "So Josh can I push the cart yet?"

He stopped and looked at me through his ugly glasses. "Look Cooper, you're not ready yet. I'll tell you when you're ready but for now you're not."

I glared, "When will I be ready."

"Two more--"

"Minutes?"

He glared, "Two more months."

My mouth hung open and he started to walk again. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I am not just a pretty face, I also have brains! So I know, oh I so know that I'm ready for the cart.

I walked after Josh again, kinda sulking cause he can push the cart, and in silence. I couldn't stand it! "Josh, c'mon! I think I'm ready!" I tried to insist.

He stopped again, "I don't."

"But I just wanna push the cart!"

"This is my cart!" He pointed before shaking it and leaving me behind again!

Ugh, this sucks!

"Uh Sonny, here's a letter." Jerky cart-hogger said holding up a letter for Sonny. Not ready my butt! He didn't even give Tawni all of the letters for Sonny.

"For me?" She asked placing a hand over her heart.

"For her?"

"For you?" Okay this is getting annoying now. Hm, maybe I can convince him to let me do something else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'm gonna show you one more time." Josh said with a yellow envelope in his hand and a stamp. He pushed it down slowly and then up before looking at me all bored like.

Please! Chad Dylan Cooper can handle this! It's so easy, the last time I just got distracted by a hair...in my face. Who am I kidding my hair's perfect he's just being weird.

I grabbed it and stood up straight. "Alright, alright I got it." I placed the envelope in my left hand then the stamp in my right and copied him exactly. Face and all.

I smiled but he groaned. I dropped my arms. "I give up."

"What was wrong with that one?" I asked completely baffled. Really it's stupid I totally followed his directions exactly!

"Everything!" I was tired of this and just dropped the envelope in the cart.

Right after someone ran into me. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry!" The voice sounded kinda feminine so I was surprised when I turned around and saw some dude with a beard and casts.

"Do I know you?" There's something familiar about this weird beard guy.

"Nobody knows me. Noone will ever know me!" He said and ran off.

I looked over at the picture of Sonny on the wall and blinked. Josh said what we were both thinking though, "Weird beard." I just walked ahead of him this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got bored so I decided to walk around as Chuckle City filmed. I thought about weird beard again and not really thinking about where I was going ended up backstage.

I saw Sonny taking out some stuff from a box. Some weird beard stuff. She saw me and quickly started to put it all back inside.

I smirked and put my hands in my pockets, "I knew I recognized you." I smiled and nodded to myself. "You're Weird Beard." Then a thought struck me. If it wasn't for a sketch why's she dressing goofy? "Why are you Weird Beard?"

She turned her head slowly. "Why do you care?" She looks cute as a blonde, though I prefer her brunette. She's cuter with brown hair.

I smirked, "I don't know let's give it a shot?"

"Well, I sent myself a fan letter, pretended to be my own fan, and now I get to go out on stage and meet the fan I'm pretending to be." She said with a shaky smile.

That's kinda sad. "Why would you write yourself a fan letter?"

She sighed, "Because I lost faith in myself."

"Huh," I nodded in understanding. "Classic case of actor insecurity. Start doubting your abilities, wondering whether you were good enough, and whether you deserved to be on tv?"

"So you've been through this?"

That's a laugh. "No. No, no but I made you think I have which is why I'll never go through it." And that's a lie, but she doesn't have to know which is why I just sighed in relief.

Sonny turned and put her hands on the box's sides. "You're unbelievable." Yes, yes I am. "I knew it! You don't care. You know, I though we were having a real moment here." She seems genuinely hurt. Crap, I messed up. Ugh, it sucks, I do care.

I mean I pick on her and stuff but I can't believe she thinks I don't care. I helped her up when she was hurt, well tried and then I fell on my face. But hey it's the thought that counts. And I also comforted her when her friends ditched her, though it was so I could get her to turn on them.

But I'm not horrible. Strangely enough she's the only person I care about around here. An announcement breaks the silence and I turn my full attention to her. "That's my cue." She says with a weak smile, I hate that smile. Makes me feel bad.

I shrug, "So what are you gonna do?" If you ask I can try to help.

"You don't care, remember." She says in an antagonizing tone. "But I do. Now excuse me, while I go out there and make a fool out of myself."

Sonny leaves and walks past me, and my eyes follow her. I turn back to the box. Crap. She's so dead if I don't do something.

I'm so happy no one was around to see what I did after I moved my hands out of my pockets. I grabbed the box in a rush and dumped everything on the table. This stuff better fit me, or this is a complete waste! I change pants hurriedly and then shoes. I kinda stumble which makes the empty room so much better cause Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't stumble. I take of my jeacket and shirt then quickly put on the raggety shirt and jacket on the table. The casts fell on the ground in my rush and I stick them on awkwardly before putting on the wig and beard.

I put the hood on and rush over to the ribbons seperating me from the stupidest thing I've done. Sonny starts to speak and then I hear her clearly due to the mic. "Eric is-"

I pushed the ribbons before she does something stupider than what I'm doing and stand beside her. "Your biggest fan!"

She looks shocked and so does Tawni. "That's impossible Eric is not real."

I chuckled, "But I'm standing right here." I take the mic from Sonny and look out to the crowd. Geez, this is so different from _The Falls_. "Let's give it up for _Sonny!_"

The crowd cheers and she talks silently to me. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping!" I defend. Man this whole fake Eric, yelling crowd, and caring thing is nerve wracking. "I just wanted to try on the beard." That didn't even sound convincing to me.

"Sounds like somebody cares," I hear the smile.

"_Somebody _wanted to try on a weird-beard."

"Cares." She says in a cough.

"Beards."

"Cares."

"Beards."

"Cares."

"Beards."

"Beards."

"Cares." Curse my nervousness!

"Gotcha." She smiles more and continues to clap, I decide to do the same.

She owes me big. I glance at her and seeing her big smile do the same, at least it was worth it.

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Yay! To make up for my delay I'll try to have five up tomorrow or today.**

**Chad: Review.**

**Sonny: Please!  
**


	5. Cheater Girls

**From Chad Dylan Cooper's Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

**Cheater Girls**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Kay, so I took longer than I said but in my defense my sister totally would not let me use her laptop. Sad part is she's younger than me. *Starts Crying* I miss my now broken laptop!!!! Whaaaaaaa!!!!!**

**Sonny clears her throat: Um, anyways she also is very happy with the reviews she received and thanks everyone who read the last chapter.**

**Chad: Can we just stop wasting time. The sooner we finish this, the sooner she writes my Chad-tastic party chapter. *Glares at Sonny* I can't believe you never got me a gift.**

**Sonny laughs nervously: On with the story?**

**Moody1656: Yeah, on with the story!!!**

**Chad's POV**

Geometry. It's the most boring, stupidest, and pointless subject ever invented. I mean, so what if you can find the area of a triangle in an X,Y,Z graph? 'Oh I can do math, I'm so cool' isn't really something you wanna tell a date is it? Or the press? Or your friends, unless they can't and that gives you the chance to rub something else in their faces you can do better than them. But then again, that is kinda mean. Anyways, the point is math is not what got me my awesome career in acting. Especially geometry.

I already finished that subject though. Years ago actually. I already finished all my required maths, I had the choice of taking calculus actually. But why waste more time on stupid math problems when I can take that time and concentrate on the real important things: _Mackenzie Falls,_ messing with Chuckle City, and of course my new hobby teasing Sonny Munroe.

Which reminds me of why I was even thinking about geometry. I walked backwards as I walked outside the studio to get some fresh air and get away from Portlyn asking me why I didn't want to go with her and the rest of the cast members to a club tonight. My reasons are my own. Anyways, I walked backwards after remembering why I was thinking about math.

There on the ground, with her back to the wall of Stage 3 was Sonny. She looked kinda upset. Her knees were up to her chest and her chin rested on them as she glared at a closed geometry book.

I walked over with my hands in my pockets and looked at her for a second before looking at the book. I shrugged and sat down next to her, "What're you doing so far away from a rubber chicken?"

She sat up and glared at me with that bitter smile she used before she insulted me. "What are you doing so far away from a mirror?"

Ha! In your face, you're so wrong! I smirked, "I always carry one in my pocket."

Sonny looked at me shocked and somewhat disgusted. Personally I don't understand what's so wrong about caring about how you present yourself to the world. "Why does that not surprise me?"

I frowned, "At least I"m not the one glaring at a book like it just threw something at my head."

"I'm trying to study, Chad." She said as though that explained everything. "So if you're just here to--"

"Last time I checked to study you have to open a book or something." I retorted. "Besides wouldn't you work better in your dressing room or something?"

Sonny shrugged. Okay, now I'm concerned. Why is geometry so hard for her? It's just a bunch of shapes and formulas. "I can't concentrate. Everytime I start studying I think of this new sketch Tawni and I are doing. It's about--"

"Yeah I have trouble concentrating too. Just explain why you're out here." I interrupted seeing she was about to ramble about some lame sketch she's doing. Honestly I don't care about it. I'm just asking because she seems so down. Ugh, I hate caring. It's so troubling.

She glared at me before scoffing, "Look it's just I can't get this stuff and when I'm inside something always makes me start thinking about the sketch I won't be able to do unless I pass my next test. So if you're done bothering me why don't you just leave me alone to study?"

That's not such an appealing idea. I don't feel like leaving just yet. "Why don't you get a tutor?"

"I tried that already," She sighed clearly frustrated. Maybe she hasn't gotten a good enough tutor yet?

"Maybe you just need someone who'd be able to keep your attention on them?" I asked with a smirk.

Sonny looked at me with a big smile and hopeful eyes now. "Really? You know someone?"

"I could tutor you," I offered. She looked at me blankly before cracking up. Oh that's just so nice. Here I am trying to help and she throws my gesture right back at me. "Hey I was serious, but if you're just going to treat me like that clearly my interests are in the wrong place."

She shook her head and stood up, "No offense, Chad. But I think I'll just ask Zora again. Her yelling might just be better than you holding this against me." Well at least she knows she'd have to do something for me. She learns slow but I guess it's just good she's learning. "See you aroud." She said grabbing her book and walking through the doors of Stage 3.

I watched after her wondering if she'd even be able to fix her problem without my help.

I'm sure she'll be fine...probably. Well unless that midget helps her. I wonder who Zora is.

I shrug and stand up, dusting off my pants, before walking toward the cafeteria. I could go for some fro-yo right about now.

**Moody1656: Yay! So that's what I think happened when Chad wasn't shown in the episode.**

**Chad: I'm bored. Start writing the next chapter, that one's much more fun.**

**Sonny: You just want her to write it cause everything will be about you.**

**Chad raises an eyebrow: Isn't it like that already?**

**Moody1656: Review please guys! Sorry if it wasn't so great though, I tried to do my best.**


	6. Three's Not Company

**From Chad Dylan Cooper's Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

**Three's Not Company**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Isn't this great?**

**Sonny: What is?**

**Moody1656: I'm back with another chapter!!!!**

**Chad: Woo!**

**Moody1656: I know it's great!**

**Chad: Yay! Presents for Chad Dylan Cooper are great!**

**Moody1656: Yay! Oh and guys I really appreciate all the reviews you guys gave me. Oh and to my cousin, STERLING IS WAY HOTTER THAN JASON SO HA!!!!**

**Chad: Yeah!**

**Sonny: I think you're talking alot less today.**

**Chad: Guess I am.**

**Sonny: I finally get a chance to think.**

**Chad frowns: Ha, ha, very funny Munroe.**

**Sonny smirks: I know.**

**Moody1656: On with the story!**

**Chad's POV**

I'm totally turning sixteen! Yes! "Mr. Cooper, I got your cut out invitations delivery." One of my many assistants said walking into my dressing room as I looked over the many designer outfits I could wear . I'd narrowed it down to two places, one here in Cali the other in sunny Florida. Sonny. Wonder what she'll wear to my Chad-tastic Birthday Party. So, like I was thinking before...right, I chose Cali cause let's be serious it's way more fun here.

Plus I have filming the day after.

"Well you know where to deliver them to, so get to it Lenard." I ordered pursing my lips trying to still figure out which outfit I'd wear.

"My name's--"

"Chop, chop, Lenard." I ordered shaking a hand behind my shoulder where I heard him from.

Ugh, this is too hard. I'll look great in any of these. Well except for number 6...no one wears baby blue powdered suits anymore. Not even my dad did when he was young. I'll just ask my fashion consultant. I shut the binder filled with outfit options and dropped in a blue beanbag in my room.

I went through the details in my head to make sure everything would be perfect. The Chad carboard cutouts were delivered yesterday and the place of the big event would be decorated Thursday, the invitations were being given out today, outfit would be settled later, caterer was hired and had my orders, music and entertainment hired, security and bouncer hired, and my parents agreed to settling their momentary disagreements for the party. Yeah, everything's set.

I wonder how many gifts I'll get. Ooh lots of gifts all for me! I wonder what the Randoms I invited will give me. Hm, what'll Sonny give me?

I smirked and popped my headphones on, putting it on shuffle as I wondered what Miss Munroe would give me. Probably a letter with her admitting how much she actually idolizes and likes me. I mean it's obvious she likes me already. Now a written confession from her would be a great present. But poor, poor, Sonny; if she does give me a written confession I'll have to break her heart. Mixing with Chuckle City would not be good for my rep.

But then again she is cute...and I'll even admit she's funny. She's the only person I care about around the studio. I smiled lightly and the music to Event Rats by the Slip relaxed me. I wonder what it'd be like if she kissed me? Her lips look so soft too. Her hair does too.

Suddenly my thoughts hit a wall and I snapped up as someone slammed open my door. "Mr. Cooper--"

"Out."

"But sir, your--"

"OUT!" I shouted holding my head. Crap.

Ok, so it was just a momentary lapse in judgement. I did **not** think that...well I did but I don't want that. Well at least I don't think so.

Ugh, this sucks. Now I'll be stuck thinking this all day, and maybe until later before my party. The party! Yeah that'll get my mind off of things!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked around Stage 3 with my hands in my pockets. So, maybe it's a stupid idea to check with on my cutouts the day after I sent them, especially here, especially when I'm still thinking about what I thought yesterday. Stupid thoughts. I got one no to my invitation out of all of them. That was shocking but better than many other people's party have been. I smirk to myself as I near the Prop House. Then again no one else is as great as CDC.

Yup, Chad Dylan Cooper--is drawn on! "Oh my gosh! What happened to you? A-Are you okay?" Poor cardboard me! Who would do this?!

I heard Sonny's faint voice from the couch. "Not really, I'm--" I didn't really notice she looked upset. Wonder what happened to--my cutout! That's all that should matter to me right now.

"No, baby! Ah!" I exclaimed running to my cardboard Chad. "Who did this to you? Speak to me?" I asked worriedly pressing the button on his jacket. His perfectly blue jacket. How could someone ruin such beauty!

"Gra-dy and Ni-co," electronic me said surprising me.

I shook my head. This is horrible--no catastrophic!

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked behind me, putting a hand to her waist, not even showing any care for cardboard Chad!

I looked at her shocked and raised my right hand, motioning to me. "I am checking in on all of my cutouts." I explained, barely containing the rage this sight had brought to me. "Clearly," I said turning back to me and that drawn on sharpie beard (oh I hope it's not sharpie). "For good reason."

They drew bags under my eyes! My perfect sky blue eyes! They've tainted and hidden my beautiful face, chin, and gorgeous cheekbones with marker! I am SO glad I didn't invite them! I shook my head again, "Ugh." I turned to Sonny again, resting one hand on poor Chad's shoulder. "So I uh, guess I'll be seeing you at my party tonight." I smirked to myself, of course she is. Everyone's coming. You'd have to be crazy not to.

She laughed slightly. "Yeah. As much as I'd love to come and bask in the glory of your Chad-ness," She totally just recognized it. "I can't make it." OK, not what I expected.

I frown. Whoa this is insane. "So, you were the no?" I ask lifting my right hand, still not fully getting this. "You were the one person I invited who's not coming?" I try to block out the voice in my head that's telling me my voice cracked, cause that's not possible.

Sonny drops her arms and finally gives me an explanation, "Well, see my best friend is in town, and I--"

I laugh and bring my hand up again, the one on Chad even motioning up as well, "So? Bring her to the party!" Problem solved, I can't believe she thought I wouldn't let her bring a friend. Silly, Sonny. "You know," I warned though before she got carried away. "It just means two gifts." Yay! Presents for Chad!

"Well, maybe you can understand it this way." She insisted. "Son-ny is not com-ing."

She seems completely serious about this. That was kind of a blow. I mean out of everyone I invited _she_ said no? Here I was expecting Sonny to be one of the people most excited for my Chad-tastic Birthday Party. It'd only not be her first Hollywood party it would also be a chance for her to, like she said, 'bask in the glory of my Chad-ness'.

All I could think of to say now was, "Wow." I grabbed Chad and carried him between my left arm and side as I walked past her. "I always knew this would happen to me, I just-just _really_ expected it to come from a," I looked her up and down, not believing Sonny Munroe blew me off. "Tisdale or Montana." She looked at me all weird before I turned around hearing, 'Sonny there you--' then a gasp.

I looked at the strange leapord patterned girl, with strange hair, jewelery, and yeah. She looked at me like she just saw a ghost, a really hot and incredible ghost but still. She put her hand to her lips, "Oh, my, Chad!" I smiled and nodded. So she's a fan? Awesome. "No way! It's you! It's him!" Oh this is such a great birthday.

"It's us," I continued to smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, he;" I started to get angry again but I just moved my tongue around the inside of my cheeks to surpress me bursting, "he needs a shave." I said pointing at cardboard me before walking out.

I guess it'll at least be easier for me to calm down without Sonny there. Actually I'm calm right now. And it makes sense, why should I care about someone who doesn't about me? Right? I need some time alone, well with me but that me's cardboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah! Chad-tastics party time!!!" I exclaimed from the stage gettin' my Chad on. Party is a great turn out! Music's great! Host aka me is great! Food is great! The decorations are of course amazing, but with me as the inspiration why wouldn't they be? Yup this is awesome! Oh and I can't believe I forgot I got a bunch of gifts! Yay! Gifts for Chad are the best type of gifts!

I walk off the stage and through the crowd, greeting one of my friends as he dances and then hear Tawni talk to that fan from when I was talking to Sonny. "Here uh, just have a frosted-ccino!" She handed her one before waving off the waiter, "Thank you!"

Ooh wrong. I walk over feeling obligated to correct her, "Uh actually, that's a Chad-uccino." I moved my hand from Tawni's lower back and walk over to the buffet table. "Don't forget to try the shish ka Chad over here." I turned back around to face them after gesturing at the plate. "And uh, ooh, for dessert we're having Death by Chad-colate." I nodded happily.

Tawni seemed unimpressed, "What's that?"

I bit my lips, "It's cake." I shrugged and saw Frankie Jonas over by one of myt cut outs. I raised my left hand from my pocket to get his attention, "Oh, hey, Frankie! Excuse me I gotta go schmoose the bonus Jonas." I walked over to him preffering his company over Tawni's. Geez she's so boring, I have so much more fun around Sonny. "

He smiled and nodded, greeting me. "Hey Chad."

"So enjoying the party so far?" I grinned putting my hands in my pockets again.

"Yeah, it's really cool!" He smiled. "Love the shish ka Chad."

I chuckled, "Yeah it's pretty awesome. So how're the bros?"

"On tour." He explained. "But they each sent you a gift to make up for not coming." Love those guys! Now they know how to celebrate me even without being here.

"Awesome!" I grinned. I took out a hand and pointed a hand gun sign at him, "Give the guys my best. Excuse me I think I just saw one of my cast mates by the Chad-colate pudding." I turned on my heels and walked back to the buffet table, Tawni and that one girl left already, where I spotted Portlyn. "Hey, Port."

She turned around and smiled brightly at me, "Hi Chad!" She proceded to wrap me in a hug. "Great party! But why'd you have to invite a Random?" Portlyn scoffed signaling with her head over to Tawni who was staring at that one girl weirdly as she tried to do the robot.

I shrugged, "Well I invited her cause I'd invited Sonny but whatever. Just means more gifts!" We both started laughing and walked to where Skyler, the guy who plays my evil half-brother, was.

"Oh! Speaking about gifts you'll never guess what I got you this year!" Portlyn exclaimed excited. She giggled and clapped her hands when we reached Skyler, "I'll give you a clue though, it rhymes with _Lorex_."

I raised an eyebrow, "You got me a watch?"

She pouted, "How'd you guess? No fair!"

Skyler laughed, "You just flipped the 'r' and 'l' in--"

"Sh, Sky don't tell him what kind of watch it is!" Portlyn warned though there was no need. I smiled as I watched them argue about everything. It's one of the few moments the cast actually treat each other as friends. We're all somewhat close but noone is that close with us. Well, minus Portlyn and I but we've known each other from even before _Mackenzie Falls_ and our parents know each other.

Looking back on the last few weeks though, I really haven't been talking to her much. Wonder why? "Well, I'll leave you two to argue. There's not enough Chad praise going on over here so I'm going where my name is mentioned most."

"Bye Chad," They said simultaneously as I crossed the room again.

They started boring me after they stopped paying attention to me. Ugh. I walked by Tawni and saw a cutout of me. Now this is what people should concentrate on.

I gave myself a thumbs up and winked before walking past it. Oh look! Mini Cooper Sausages on toothpicks with Dylan Sauce on the side! I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth. It tasted so delicious! I turned around and was crashed into, by Sonny Munroe. How'd she get in? SHe must've brought me a gift!

"Oh."

"Hi." She muttered turning away from me and in my arms.

"Hey, Sonny!" I greeeted with my arm around her shoulders. "Glad you could make it. Did you get me a gift?" I asked before turning to her.

She had her arms crossed around her, "You see I didn't really have time to shop." She laughed lightly, yeah that's not making things better.

"Heh, security!" I motioned two guards over letting go of her.

Sonny turned around quickly to face me, "Wait, I'm here to apologize to my best friend!"

I paused and dropped my arm. So she's not even here for me. "Aw, that's so sweet," That she actually thinks I care. "Security!"

Her eyes widened, yeah how does that feel Munroe? Nobody says 'no' to Chad, especially without an apology gift! She even came over to _my _party for someone else!Who does she think she is to do that to me? To be honest she actually...she hurt my feelings. Now with her crashing my party after telling me 'no' first after I'd invited her, one of Chuckle City, to my Chad-tastic Birthday Party and coming for someone else especially without a gift--this is just not acceptable. Today's about me, and me only. Not about Mackenzie, not about my parents, or my cast,my manager, some girl trying to use me for publicity, or even her!

Oh great! Now she pushed a cutout Chad into the guards. "H-here! Dance with Chad! Yeah!" Oh you wish you could! Or actually you don't! Because you want to ruin my day even more! ...Not that I'd even want to dance with Sonny in the first place either! But she does! Or doesn't cause like I said she's a Chad party ruiner!

Whoa! Be careful with my cutout! I tried to keep them from dropping me before they went after Sonny who now managed to get on the stage and was talking through _my _mic!

The guards got to her as she started to talk through it. And picked her up, walking her off stage. "Haven't you guys ever been in a fight with a friend before?" They shrugged and put her back on the stage! "Thank you. Thank you. Look--"

What? No! Don't do that! "Yeah, ok. So, enough of this." I motioned to the ground with both hands. "Back to celebrating me. Alright." I gestured to myself as the guards grabbed me. Me! "Whoa! Hey, guys. I hired _you_. Whoa."

They put me back down as she started speaking again. "Lucy, I lied to you, and that was wrong of me. But I just missed you so much I wanted you all to myself." There was a chorus of 'Aw's from my guests and I put my hands in my pockets rolling my eyes.

That one girl smiled up at Sonny and ran up the stage after saying, "Aw Sonny." They hugged each other after she said, "Get over here." They stumbled back and knocked down one of my cutouts!

I walked over to the stage as the cutout hit another, then a bodyguard, and another cutout, and so on! My lovely Chad's were tumbling like mere dominos!

This is why noone gets my mic but me! No, my beautiful Chad's! A waitress fell into a table and pushed it into a cutout Chad. "No! 'Ey! Oh!" The cardboard pictures of me spelling out my name started falling down too! "C!" Then "H!" fell. "A! D! Ah!" The 'D' knocked down some mini white palm tree decorations. "Ah! No!" I turned around and faced the biggest Chad in the room with my arms up cautiously in case it started to fall.

I turned around slowly with my arms still up and smiled. "Hey," I fixed my suit jacket. "At least there's still one Chad standing. Huh? Right?" I heard a creak behind me right before I felt my face hit my Death by Chad-colate cake.

I heard laughter and then Tawni speaking in a Wisconsin accent, "That was awesome!"

"You guys are awesomer!" The girl said in the same accent. What the heck? They dipped their spoons in my destroyed cake.

"This cake is awesomest!" They all started giggling. I glared at Sonny then I turned my head and glared at Tawni through the frosting in my eyes. I shook my head and walked off the stage to see if I could get the stupid cake out of my hair and off my face. Stupid Sonny!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the the party went pretty smoothly, well minus Sonny trying to apologize to me. She tried to get my attention but I did not want to deal with her so I just kept walking and went over to my cast members. First of all, if she really was sorry she shouldn't of crashed my party in the first place, knocked down all my Chad's, taken my mic, turned my guards on me, or laughed at me when I fell in the cake! Secondly, Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER accepts apologies from people who don't give me gifts, especially after they crash _my_ party! And lastly, if she did want to actually apologize she'd of tried more than once, even if I was with a group full of people who hate her and her show!

Other than that everything was great. I got so many gifts I actually ended up having to send half of them to my dressing room (where I am currently unwrapping and reflecting) since there were too many. My dad bought me a new convertible (I love my baby)! Then I managed to finally get the guards to 'kindly escort' Sonny and her gang of party ruiners out of my party once I reminded them I hired them and could easily not pay them due to them not doing their job, listening to _me_. Plus I managed to get all the cake off of me and my hair is as perfect as ever. Portlyn even managed to get the producers to postpone filming a day after she told them I might be in a bad mood today after what happened last night, they agreed to let me cool off by surrounding myself by Chad gifts!

I smiled down at my new Rolex as I picked up another gift from the many littered across my floor. Portlyn's gift was accidentally moved over to my dressing room so she made me open it with her in here saying she wanted to see my reaction. I pretended to be shocked to make her feel a bit better about her giving it away last night but damn I really was shocked, it's a nice watch. Portlyn's got great taste.

I looked down at my next gift from Kevin. I took the tissue paper out of a black gift bag when I suddenly heard someone at my door, "Knock, knock."

I didn't look up at the disturbance and just took out my new pair of sunglasses from inside the bag. "You know the point of knocking is to get permission to enter a room first, not to announce you're walking inside."

"You're still mad," Sonny said sadly, as if I wouldn't be.

I put on my sunglasses and looked up at her, "Yeah." I noticed she has her hands behind her back. "Whoa!" I put my hands up defensively, "I know you guys over in Chuckle Central get carried away but wasn't everything you did to me last night enough? It took me forever to get the cake out of my hair, I cannot handle pie chunks in there now!"

"What?" She asked confused and shaking her head, "No! Chad I'm here to apologize."

I looked at her through my sunglasses dubiously. "Apology not accepted."

"Ugh! Look," She stumbled around my stacks and rows of gifts before reaching my couch. She probably knew I wouldn't let her sit down, plus the empty bags, tissue paper, ribbons, and gift wrap from my opened gifts filled up the parts of my couch I didn't occupy. "I'm really sorry that I ruined your party or made yesterday bad for you or whatever goes on through your head, but I honestly didn't think it would matter that much to you."

"Sonny, it was _my_ party. You ended up making it about you and didn't even get me a gift." I explained crossing my arms and pouting.

She smiled awkwardly and moved some of the stuff next to me aside, still keeping an arm behind her but with the other one on her lap, "I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings, Chad."

"Ok! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get his _feeelings_ hurt." I corrected uncrossing my arms and glaring at her through the sunglasses.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a kid." I glared. "And take those sunglasses off! I can't take you seriously with them on right now."

"Yeah, well I like them. So, uh, yeah, I'm keeping them on." I turned my head in another direction and saw a big box with my name on it. "Now if that's all, go back to your little--"

I stopped when I felt her hand on my arm, "Here." She moved her hand from behind her back and I flinched expecting the pie to hit me in the face. "Relax," She giggled handing me a small green with blue pocka dot covered box with a purple ribbon. "It's a gift. I wasn't gonna get it to you until tomorrow or the day after but I ended up going to your party even after I said 'no', so..."

I blinked awkwardly at her before taking off my new sunglasses and putting them on my coffee table. This was totally unexpected. "I--" I grabbed the gift and undid the ribbon carefully. "There's not gonna be paint splattering me once I open this, right?"

She giggled and shook her head, "No."

"Huh," I tore a corner from the box carefully, looked up at her, then tore the wrapping paper off quickly. It was box labeled _Perfection_ with an accent over the 'i'. "What is it?"

She grinend widely, "It's this new cologne from somewhere in Europe. Nico had been trying to convince Marshall for a raise or an advance on his pay for some. I kind of had to make a deal with Zora involving a chipmunk for the extra bucks but I thought it'd be a way for me to thank you for the Eric thing." I looked at her shocked. Noone ever cared about me that much. Well noone that knew me and wasn't related to me, especially not someone from _So Random!_."When I overheard Nico I thought of you--well your party."

I smiled at her. Two things from the back of my head came up to answer her; one was 'gee, thanks, you clearly are so disgusted by me you need to give me cologne', the other is 'I knew you thought I was perfect'. "Thanks," I decided on instead.

"You're welcome," She stood up and smiled pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I really hope you like it." She turned on her heel and started walking out.

"Sonny," I called out before she left. She turned around when she reached the door and looked at me awkwardly, clearly she wants to leave. I must've made her feel pretty bad. "Apology accepted." She smiled happily and then I did too.

"Happy birthday, Chad." Then she left my dressing room. I smiled as I watched her leave before I picked up another gift closer to me. The big one can wait, I already unwrapped the best gift I'd unwrap that day.

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Yay I'm done!**

**Sonny: After you had to rewrite it when it erased itself.**

**Moody1656: Yeah...**

**Chad: Yay! Chad gifts!**

**Moody1656: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sonny: Please give her feedback through a review.**

**Chad: Woo! Chad chapter...wait this means it's over.**

**Sonny: Every chapter is about you anyways.**

**Chad: Oh, yeah.**

**Moody1656: Review!!!  
**


	7. Poll'd Apart

**From Chad Dylan Cooper's Eyes**

**Chapter 7**

**Poll'd Apart**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Sorry for the late update. So without further ado, on with the story!**

**Chad's POV**

I love my car. She's just so beautiful! I hugged the hood as I cleaned it off before I stood up quickly and looked around. Ok, no one saw. Thank God. I walked over to the side mirror and adjusted my jacket. Ooh, a hair's out of place. I can't have that now can I?

I grinned as I fixed my perfectly gorgeous hair. Back to being perfect as usual. I shot gun signs at my reflection before I straightened my back and returned to the hood of my car. Crap, I left a hand print. I wiped it off before being able to see my reflection again.

I fixed my hair a bit more and then continued to polish of my car for the next half hour.

After a while I heard the door behind me open. I ignored it until I heard a Random voice, "Hey Chad," I turned my head, "How's it going buddy? How's life over at the Falls?"

I decided to humor him for a bit, besides he's not doing anything weird yet. "Lots of drama."

He laughed very obnoxiously, which isn't really saying a lot, "St-uh-heh! You're hilarious!" Yes I am, it's about time one of these "comedians" admitted the truth. "Drama. Cause you're on a drama. I bet you get hungry at a drama!" I walked around my car following him. For some reason my Chad-gift-senses are tingling. "Which is why I bought you," the bucket of food he was carrying was then put in front of me, "some hot wings!"

The senses never lie! I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed the bucket of wings. "Thanks dude." I craned my neck to smell them. Oh gosh that smells great. "Ooh, love the wings."

"I love your car!" I'd be shocked if he didn't.

I smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, she's a'ight."

"Listen," I looked at him as he moved his hands awkwardly. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but uh...if you haven't already promised your passenger seat to someone maybe I could ride with you to the Oh No You Didn't's!"

Does this mean they're actually starting to like me over at Chuckle—So Random!? Wow. I smiled and gestured between us, "Me and you?"

He was smiling really big, like really big, almost as big as this bucket of wings. "Yeah, I know it seems crazy. A guy like me," He gestured to himself with both hands. "Going with a guy like you," Gestured to me. "In a car like that," No at my baby. "But, just think about it!" He stopped shortly and walked off.

Now there's a thought. Going with some one from Chuckle City. I mean sure, I might let Sonny go with me if she asked but that's different. Any chance I get to show off to her and show her how much better it is to be around Chad then the freaks is always good. But going with one of those freaks...well, it might be fun to hang with someone who isn't completely stuck up and has good taste in wings...but...

I looked at the wings and then paused. It could be fun...

"Hey! Chad!" I looked over at the other door. "How's it going over there at the Falls."

"Pretty good," I said awkwardly.

"Hey, I got you this pizza!" The other Chuckle City guy member...whatever said with a smile.

"Did you now?" Hm, I wonder is this has to do with what the chubby one wanted.

"You know, I was sitting around thinkin' 'I haven't brought my pal, Chad, a pizza in awhile'," He said with a grin, pointing at the box in my hands.

"Aah," I looked at him wondering what this was for, but appreciating the pizza. "You've never brought me a pizza."

He looked worried for a second, "And that was wrong."

Ok that's it. I pursed my lips together and avoided looking at him for a bit. "This wouldn't by any chance, have anything to do with," I took a step forward. "you wanting to ride in my car? Would it?"

He scoffed, "Dude you're freakin' me out. You got all that from a pizza?" He pointed down at the box before stepping forward, "Just think about it, ok?"

This is definitely gonna be fun, "Don't pressure me. Just..." I made a gesture with both hands to back off and he took a cautious step back.

"Right," He pointed a gun at me and I did the same.

Oh it's good to be me.

- - - - -

I finished up a scene and sat down in my chair. I started to think about the Oh No You Didn't's . I smirked to myself and took out my phone, sending a text to the two nitwits that were my new source of entertainment.

Two seconds passed as I put my phone back in the inside pocket of my blazer. "You texted?!" The two dorks came at my beck and call. Cool. "You!" They're reactions are so funny.

I moved a hand out and smiled, "Guys, look, you both want a ride to the 'Oh No You Didn't's' in my car." I turned to the one with the hats and put up a finger, "And I get that." I turned to the chubby one, "But all I can think about, is which one of you wants it more."

And so the games began. I rose one of my hands and snapped my fingers, quickly one of the hands on set came rushing over with various colored balloons. "What is this?"

I turned to the Mad Hatter (Get it? 'Cause he's crazy enough to think he's funny and he's wearing a fedora! Wow, I'm hilarious!) with a raised eyebrow, "Duh, baloons. You gotta make me a balloon animal."

"And what if we don't?" He asked again.

Chubby nodded all spaz like, "Yeah! What if we don't wanna?!"

I sunk back into my chair and shrugged, crossing my left leg over my right, "Well I guess I'll just find someone who will and take them to the 'Oh No You Didn't's' instead."

They turned and quickly attacked the guy with the balloons. Which might've shocked me, but that doesn't mean I screeched! It doesn't!

I gotta say though, I was a bit skeptical when Mad Hatter started to blow a pink balloon. So I was impressed with the poodle he made.

He handed it to me and it was so funny. With it's little bubble tail and everything. As I was playing with it Chubby began to make his own balloon animal in front of me.

Needless to say, when he brought out a monkey in a palm tree, I just forgot the poodle and tossed it aside.

I snapped my fingers again and someone brought me two sketch books, two pencils, and two chairs (smaller than mine of course). They looked at me confused while I gave Joana...I think...the monkey and told her to take it to my dressing room. "Caricatures."

I waited patiently for ten minutes and then Mad Hatter, 'kay I'm bored with this name now, turned his notebook. There a cute little Chad with a big head driving my baby was looking back at me. I smiled and applauded him. Hm, with that he might win.

I turned to see if Chubby came up with something better like last time but as he smiled too happily I saw with disappointment two stupid stick people with 'Chad' and 'Me' on top of them and an arrow poitning to a very badly drawn car labeled 'Chad's Car'.

Turning my head back to the other one I shot him a gun and a smile in approval.

Next magic tricks. Flowers from Skinny and a bunny out of a hat from Blondie. After my clapping Blondie turned to Skinny and taunted him with the bunny and then they started to fight, or what looked like fighting.

"Alright! Guys! Stop!" Like the obedient little monkey entertainers they were being they did and turned to me expectantly.

I can't believe how fun this is. Skinny spoke first, "So."

"Decide anything?" Blondie asked with another big smile.

Hm, this is really fun. I mean, why stop now? Right? "Yeeeaahh," I said as I thought the previous and nodded. "I'm gonna milk this a little longer." I pointed at Skinny, "Cereal," then at Blondie, "Ribs."

I watched amused as they ran off. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs again smiling. This really could be a good thing. I can get them to even bring me Fro-Yo and drinks. Give me piggy back rides, rent me an elephant, fan me with a giant palm leaf (ooh that one's my favorite).

When they came back I kept thinking about all my favorite things and what I wanted to do or have them humiliate themselves doing. I scratched out all the humiliating, I wouldn't want Sonny to get mad at me again.

I rolled my eyes at the thought as they came back blabbering and holding out the food. Yeah, knowing Sonny she'd come right back here again and start lecturing me. She'd start telling me how she thinks I'm scum and all that stuff. And God knows I don't want more cake in my hair so humiliation is without a doubt out of the question. "Anything else we can do for you?" Blondie snapped me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed the cereal bowl while he kept holding the ribs and kept eating. "Mm," I thought while I started to eat the cereal. I snapped my fingers again and someone came and put a bib around my neck. "There is something that might decide which one of you rides with me."

"What?! What?!" They shouted at the same time.

I smirked and put the now empty bowl in Skinny's hands and then grabbed the ribs. "Figure out what my favorite thing is and bring it to me."

They looked at me kinda freaked out, like I just grew another head (which would only make me twice as handsome). "That's it?"

I bit into a rib and chewed for awhile as they waited. They're so easy to mess with. I swallowed and cleaned off my lips, "You guys say it like it's something easy! You have to try really hard, and whoever gets me a gift I like more I'll take." I paused and thought for a second before nodding, "Unless I think of something else for you to do."

- - - - - -

I laid in my bed at night, ready for tomorrow. Ready for the Oh No You Didn't's and for Gifts for Chad time. After my gifts I get to go back to Stage 2 while the two Randoms fight, or try to, again after I choose one of them to go with me.

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly in my bed. Go to the Oh No You Didn't's with the enemy? Further more, go with a guy when I can pick up a girl to hang out with and hear how awesome I am from to the Oh No You Didn't's.

That is a problem.

I mean how am I supposed to make Sonny jealous if a girl can't be in my car with me when I take one of them.

I could just get the gifts from them and go to the Oh No You Didn't's by myself and then give Tisdale or someone a ride back. Hm, I could take the gifts and go to the Oh No You Didn't's and then offer Sonny a ride back.

That'd be nice. She'd probably think it was the sweetest thing ever and say yes without another thought. Silly, naive, and cute Sonny. Cute? I rubbed my eyes to clear my thoughts. After all, I'm not supposed to think she's cute. Even though she is.

I know I'm not the only one who thinks so, though nobody else should 'cause it's Sonny and I don't...well she wouldn't want anybody else to think she's cute. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper thinking someone is cute is a huge compliment. Anybody else is just...not right.

She wouldn't think it was a compliment though. I sighed and put a hand to my chin, while I supported my elbow with my raised leg.

Regardless, it's true. I mean, I don't even think being sad makes her any less cute. The time I saw her on the couch in the Randoms' Cave and at the cafeteria are proof enough.

I yawned.

I should stop thinking about her and go to sleep. I've got big plans for tomorrow anyways.

- - - - -

"Guys, these last few days have been amazing," They nodded with smiles in agreement. Time to get serious. "But I realized something. Just 'cause I drive to the Oh No You Didn't's alone, doesn't mean I'm leaving alone." I nudged what's his face figuring he'd get what I was saying quicker than the other one, "You know what I'm talkin' 'bout?" I laughed and then noticed they looked confused.

The other one shook his head, "We have no idea what you're talking about." I started to think he was being sarcastic but then my smile fell when they both laughed.

"I'm talking about girls." Wow, just wow.

"Oooooh!!! Girls! Girls!" They laughed motioning to each other with my gifts.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from laughing at how sad it is I actually had to spell it out for them. "Guys, guys," I called for their attention when they were still laughing. "It's not you," I patted what's his face on the shoulder reassuringly (I'm getting better at this comforting thing since I've met Sonny). I put my hand to my chest to show some sympathy and sighed, "It's you _and_ you." I motioned to each of them and they looked upset, but they're guys they understand. Or should.

"But-"

"Nah, sh," I interrupted him grabbing hold of the big striped gift in his hands with one of mine while the other pointed a finger to keep him quiet. Then I took hold of the gift with both hands, "No, no, no, no words." I shrugged and grabbed the other gift by the bow, "It's easier if I just leave with your presents."

I turned to one to check his expression, shock, the other, shock. Hey at least they don't look upset. I nodded and left with my the presents so I could leave and get ready for the Oh No You Didn't's.

"Hey Chad."

"Hi Chad."

"Oh, hey Sonny, Tawni." Wait. I stopped and turned watching the two girls go back to the prop house with meat in their hands.

Don't wanna know.

- - - -

Time for the awards show came faster than I thought so I went over to my car, looking pretty snappy and camera ready if I do say so myself. I sat for a bit in my baby and looked up at Hollywood's starless sky. Hm, three helicopters and two planes. That's the most I've seen in one night so far.

I stayed like that for a while before deciding I waited enough. I looked at my rear view mirror and smiled fluffing my hair, "Hair, check." I smiled at my reflection, "Teeth check." I adjuted my collar, smirking. I turned to my left wrist and checked my watch. "Fashionably late, check."

Perfect, as usual.

"Alright, on my way to the 'Oh No You Didn't's'," I turned to the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. Nah, it'll work this time. "Alright, on my way to the 'Oh No You Didn't's'."

Are you kidding me?! I slapped the steering wheel, "C'mon!" I opened the door to the driver's seat and closed it as I walked over to the hood of my car, "This does not happen to Chad Dylan Cooper." I swung my arm down at each part pf my name to add emphasis.

I popped the hood up and saw a bunch of donuts with a note but no battery, "Where's my battery?" What the hell? What is this?

I picked up the note and read out loud, "Thanks for the memories, your pals, Nico and Grady."

I looked up from the note confused, "Do I know a Nico and Grady?"

I sighed and picked up the donuts, "I guess I'll just call AAA and wait in my dressing room." I smiled at the donuts, "Good thing I got donuts."

So my plan to either offer Sonny a ride home or make her jealous was a bust, but I got donuts and two presents from whatever their names were (a bunch of hair products and a Chad Dylan Cooper bobble head). Hey, it's not all a loss. I didn't get to go to the awards show, though I'm sure it was boring either way, but I still got mentioned in Tween Weekly for not being there.

Plus I'm sure tomorrow I can just pick on the Randoms and see Sonny get all mad at me again.

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Well there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it, so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN://**

Hey everyone! Sorry about this thing right now but this is just for all of you to know something so **PLEASE DON'T IGNORE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO PUT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!! **Ok, now that I have your attention, the next chapter will come as soon as possible but for more info just go to my new channel on youtube and ask 'cause once I update I'm tearing down this AN chapter.

Here's the link if you guys feel like cussing me out or asking me something or whatever.

.com/Moody1656

Thanks for being patient, guys.


End file.
